charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P. Bowen
Phoebe Bowen, or referred to as P. Bowen on the family tree, was born January, 1895 and was a witch descendant of Melinda Warren. She was born to Gregory and Lola Bowen (née Mack)Information taken from the Halliwell family tree seen in Pardon My Past and Baby's First Demon., she lived with her cousins, Pearl Russell and Priscilla Baxter-Johnson, and Baxter's husband, Gordon, at 1329 Prescott Street. Bowen worked there as a professional photographer during Baxter's speakeasies, she was skilled at what she did, and had people lining up to get their portraits taken by her.. Bowen and Baxter came to learn that Russell's boyfriend, Anton, was a warlock who had turned her evilBowen and Baxter said, before killing Russell, that they knew Anton was a warlock, meaning that she had tried to hide that from her cousins., and planned to kill her. However, as Anton was immortal, they had to kill her reincarnations aswell to stop the two lovers reuniting. The two found the perfect spell and planned to use it if Russell refused to talk, which she did. That same day, Russell attacked Bowen while Anton incapacitated Baxter. However, Bowen and Baxter managed to overpower Russell and Anton, and killed their evil cousin with the curse. Bowen never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970, being reborn as Baxter's eldest granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell. History Early Life Bowen had two first cousins through her mother's family; Priscilla Baxter and Pearl Russell. Baxter was married to a man named Gordon Johnson, and lived at a manor house in San Francisco. Bowen later moved into the house, as did Russell, perhaps to combat evil. Working at the Johnsons' At Gordon and Baxter's house, Bowen took portraits during the speakeasies that the couple hosted there. Magic was, apparently, used openly at the speakeasies, as Russell made potions and cast spells for customers, and divined the future at a booth in the conservatory. Bowen appeared to have a good relationship with Gordon and Baxter, though the three of them seemed to dislike Russell. The three cousins were very much aware of warlocks and demons, and presumably fought them. In 1924, Bowen and Baxter learned that Russell's boyfriend, Anton, was an immortal warlock, and that she had been swayed to evil by him. For a small while, at least, the two cousins bided their time, perhaps hoping Russell would turn back. Fighting Russell Eventually, in February 1924, Bowen told Baxter to get a curse to wipe out both Russell and all of her future lives, as they could not risk her reuniting with the immortal Anton in any life. At the Speakeasy, Bowen tried to get Russell to talk to her, but she told her that they were done talking. Baxter then approached her and passed her the curse, which she then slipped into her garter. Later on, Russell asked Bowen to talk upstairs. Just before she could respond, Baxter was heard screaming from the hallway. Russell then shot a stream of fire out of her hand at Bowen, which she extinguished with her icy cold breath. She then tried to use her power directly on Russell, but her Protection Amulet absorbed it. After a taunting remark from Russell, Bowen used her camera to blind her for a second and knocked her down, apparently using levitation. Baxter then arrived from the other room and began to choke Russell while Bowen got out the spell. However, before they could cast it, Russell's body was possessed by her next life, Phoebe Halliwell, who managed to escape the cousins' grip and ran upstairs. Bowen shot her icy breath at her on the stairs, which missed and hit a light, before following her upstairs with Baxter. Cursing Pearl Russell Bowen and Baxter followed Phoebe upstairs, but realised that she had sneaked past them and gone back down. They got down just in time to pin her down and get the curse back out. The two of them cast it, though watching confusedly as Phoebe muttered a spell of her own, trying to return to her own body. The spell finally killed Russell, Phoebe escaping. It is unknown what the cousins did with her body. .]] Later Life Bowen never married nor had any children, unlike Baxter who had a daughter, Penelope. She died at some point before 1970, at which point she was reincarnated as Baxter's first great-granddaughter and the eldest Charmed One, Prue Halliwell. Bowen's camera was kept in the attic of Baxter's house, currently known as the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe came across it while searching for the family tree. Finding the camera and knowing that her past life was a photographer, inspired Prue to quit her job at Bucklands and pursue a job in photography, which she always had a passion for. Physical Description When Phoebe Halliwell went into Russell's body, her soul recognised Bowen as her sister Prue's past-life, and, so, they looked very similar. To Phoebe, she had short, red-brown hair and brown eyes. Personality and Traits Bowen did not seem that happy during the 1920s, possibly due to her learning that her cousin was evil and planned to kill her and Baxter to steal their powers. However, she seemed at least polite to those she photographed, smiling happily to them. Powers and Abilities P. Bowen was born with the power of Cryokinesis. She was an exceptionally powerful witchAs Russell had to use a potion to triple hers in order to take Bowen on., even more so due to her Warren heritage. Phoebe is one of the few Warren witches to not have inherited at least one of Melinda Warren's three active powers. Basic Powers * Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. .Active Powers * '''Cryokinesis: 'Bowen possessed the power to create ice from only the moisture in the air by creating frosty ice particles. She activated this by blowing on her hand. She used it during her fight with Russell; firstly to counter her fire power, and then tried to use it directly on her. Behind the Scenes * It is highly likely that Bowen's first name was Phoebe, as, in ''That '70s Episode, Patty Halliwell mentioned an Aunt Phoebe. As she had no aunts on her mother's side, this could mean that she was referring to Bowen, who was the only other Warren relation she could have been talking about. However, it is just as possible that Phoebe was a relation of Allen and Janice Halliwell, one of Penny Halliwell's siter-in-laws, or simply a surrogate aunt. * Another possibility is the name "Pearl", as Phoebe once mentioned an Aunt Pearl. However, this could have been a sister of Victor Bennett or some other relation, as it seems unusual that she would call a relative she had never met "Aunt". * According to the Halliwell family tree, Bowen died May 1971. However, as her future-life, Prue Halliwell, was born the year previously, this date must be innacurate, as is much of the tree. *It is uncertain as to why Prue Halliwell did not retain Bowen's cryokinesis power, and instead possessed telekinesis. It is possible that telekinesis was actually stronger, or that, due to endangering all of Russell's future-lives, her power was "demoted" in her next life. Notes and References Bowen, P. Bowen, P. Category:Deceased Category:Warren Witches Category:Warren line